Dear vongola
by Obsessed with Tsuna
Summary: AU After being abandoned by his family. Byakuran took him under his wing. And he swore he would get revenge on his family, His brother and the vongola. Dark!Tsuna Dark! Tenth vongola generation. 10027, All27


**Hello, Thanks for checking out my fanfiction. It's a lot different from what I usually write, But I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review. (If you want)**

**Summary****: AU After being abandoned by his family. Byakuran took him under his wing. And he swore he would get revenge on his family, His brother and the vongola. Dark!Tsuna Dark! Tenth vongola generation. 10027, All27**

**Rated: T(may go up to M but not sure yet)**

**Warnings: Violence, Gays, sadness, dark.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr.**

**also this story hasn't been beta'd.**

**Enjoy~**

Prologue:

Hello my name is Tsuna and I'm currently 8 years old. I am currently looking for my mummy. But I have no idea where I am! My daddy came home last week and took my mum, My brother and me on a vacation to Italy. This is the first time for me being in a different country than Japan. Because of my weak body we never could travel far. But I have been really well these months. So I was really excited.

But then suddenly my twin brother Natsu wanted some Ice cream and I also wanted ice cream but mummy said to wait on this bench until they were back before I couldn't even say something. She looked at me a bit pained. I wonder why? So I just sat down on the wooden bench. But now already more than 4 hours have past and they still didn't came back. And if I don't take my pills within an hour I don't know what could happen!

I'm scared of all this big foreign people! I walk around the park looking for the ice cream stand. Maybe there was a really big line or something? And maybe they're just coming back and.. 'HIIEEE?!' I walked into a boy probably only a few years older than me. I looked back down to the ground. 'I..Am..mu so..wy.' I said in English. It probably sounded really bad because he started laughing! 'Haha, Are you by any chance Japanese, Boy?'

I looked at his soft violet eyes that seemed to carry the weight of the world. He had funny with hair that looked like a Christmas tree. He also had this weird purple mark under his eyes.. He simply wore a purple sweater and white jeans. Which made him look a bit like a fallen angel. I shyly bowed at him and said: 'Yes I am sir. I'm sorry for running into.' 'But what is a boy so small like you doing all the way in Italy?' He asked with concern in his eyes.

'My daddy took our family on a vacation to Italy but when they went to get ice cream 4 hours they didn't come back.' I felt my eyes getting watery, And I was fighting strongly to hold back my tears. But suddenly the white haired oni-chan hugged me. 'I'll help you find your mummy so don't cry. Ne?' I simply nodded at him while I rested my head in his shoulder. Somehow it felt so warm and safe and it made me never want to be realised from the white haired oni-chan's warm embrace.

'Maybe they already went back to the place where you guys are staying. Do you know where that is?' He asked me while thinking. I stopped sobbing, and looked him in the eyes. 'Yes… It was called the pineapple hotel or something.' I nuzzled into oni-chan's shoulder. 'Oh, Don't worry I know where that is! I'll take you there 'ne!' He realized me from his hug and took my hand. 'Let's go ne.' He said smiling kindly. I looked at him and smiled and nodded. 'Un. Thanks Oni-chan.'

'So what it your name boy?' He asked looking at my eyes. 'Uhm.. I'm called Sawada Tsunayoshi. But You can just call me Tsuna if you like. Uhm.. What is your name oni-chan?' I looked at him with big eyes. Oni-chan is really beautiful.

His eyes darkened a bit but he quickly regained the kind look in his eyes. 'Oh is that so? Well then I'll call you Tsu-chan okay? You can just call me Byakuran!' He said happily. 'Tsu-chan?!' I blushed and shyly looked down. Byakuran –san just had a scary look in his eyes.

I looked back up at him and smiled widely. Maybe I can help him to lose his scary look. But for that I should smile ne! 'So Tsu-chan what for work does your father?' He asked with a forced smile. 'Uhm.. Daddy said he is a construction worker so he travels a lot around the world and is almost never home. But I don't believe Daddy because daddy didn't have a honest look in his eyes.' Just like when he says he loves me. I added mentally. I looked down. That's right. I know Daddy loves Natsu better than me. But why would he not? Natsu is healthy, has good grades, Friends, is good in sports and isn't so dame like me. I looked back to byakuran who looked a bit shocked about what I just said and I could see sadness in his eyes. Now it was his turn to look back at me. He took me of the ground and he hold me in his soft warm arms. 'Bya..Byakuran-san?' I asked shocked. Why did he lift me of the ground. 'I'm giving you a little ride. You look like you're about to faint.' He said , Concern showed on his beautiful face.

That's right. Because I was talking with byakuran so much I forgot I needed my pills. And suddenly I felt a lot more tired than I did before. 'Uhm.. Byakuran-san we need to be quick I need my pills.' I said panting a bit. He simply nodded and he walked to the hotel while I was clinging to his fest. I almost could fell asleep but I know I can't I need my pills first.

Byakuran was running as fast as he could with me in his arms. I was panting heavily. I felt bed for relying on byakuran for bringing me to the hotel. But I knew I had to. I'll be sure to thank him later but first.

'We're here.' He suddenly stopped walking and walked into the hotel. 'Do you have a key Tsu-chan?' He asked sweetly. With some trouble I slowly shook my head. He looked at me with a bit of panic but then decided to go to the reception.

'Hello can I help you.' The woman said. She was playing with her cell phone and didn't even bother looking up at byakuran. What angered baykuran a lot. But he had me in his arms so he didn't say a thing. 'Uhm yes. This little boy here lost his mummy and I brought him back to this hotel where he is staying. And he needs his medication what probably lies in his room. And quick.' Byakuran said dead serious.

This made the woman look up and when she saw Tsuna in his arms her eyes softened. 'So it's this kid. Surprisingly I remember him. He stopped someone from sexual harassing me but the anger got token out on him instead. Luckily we could safe him on time.' Byakuran frowned a bit at this but said nothing. 'So Tsu-chan is a little hero.' In said in himself. Fine, I'll give you a spare key. What might his name be again?' The reception woman asked.

'It's sawada Tsunayoshi madam.' Byakuran said. Now a bit friendlier. 'Sawada huh. Lemme just search him in the data base and..' The reception's woman eyes widened open. 'It says the sawada family just checked out. No to be more precise look they are there. She pointed at the entrance of the hotel where mummy and daddy and Natsu were going into a cab. Smiling relieved.

Tsuna relieved himself from byakuran's grip and walked towards his mother. 'MUUUUMMMY' Tsuna screamed with all his might. His mother turned around and looked at him with disgust. This was the first time Tsuna truly fest unwanted. And he fell to the hotel floor.

'TSU-CHAN!'

To be continued.

**So haha. Did you like this? I liked writing this, Because it's sure different from what I usually write. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes Haha. Anyhow, Please leave a review? I would be pleased if you did? **


End file.
